Several recent studies have reported an increase in the prevalence of dental fluorosis in the United States. This increase is thought to be due to the widespread adoption of various caries preventive measures, including fluoridated drinking water, dietary fluoride supplements (tablets and drops) , toothpastes, mouthrinses, and professional (dental office) topical applications. Several retrospective studies have found associations between dental fluorosis and these fluoride exposures, especially water fluoridation and fluoride tablets and drops. The proposed one-year project will be a pilot study test of methods and survey instruments to be used in a future longitudinal study, which will monitor children's fluoride exposures on a regular basis from birth to age 8. In the proposed project, groups of 60 mothers (pregnant or with infants younger than six months old) will be recruited from each of three different medical clinics. Three groups of 60 parents with children aged 3 years old will also be included. The parents will report on prenatal, infant, or childhood fluoride exposures every three or six months for a year. Subjects will be randomly assigned to 3-month or 6-month groups and the results from the two groups will be compared to help establish the best survey interval. A substudy will investigate the validity of self-reported toothpaste use by supplying a subset of subjects with toothpaste and periodically weighing their toothpaste tubes to quantify the amount used. Data on fluoride exposures have not previously been collected in this prospective manner and will be valuable in characterizing the multiple fluoride exposures typical in the U.S. today among infants and young children and will provide a frame of reference for future similar studies. The piloting of the self-report instrument, the refinement of the methods of patient recruitment, and the development of collaborative arrangements with other investigators will greatly strengthen future multi-year studies. In subsequent studies, relationships could be investigated between prevalence and severity of dental fluorosis and the various fluoride exposures in an effort to balance the optimal use of fluorides for caries prevention with risks of dental fluorosis.